The Drunken Tales
by Markoose
Summary: Here we have a selection of short stories, all abot what happens when people from the Kingdom Hearts world get more than a little drunk. The First is set after a party held within Organization 13, stay tuned for more.
1. 1a The Organization's Sleepover

**The Organization's Sleepover**

Drip, drip, drip...

All Demyx could hear was the constant dripping of the tap in the bathroom across the hall. He lay there, unable to get to sleep as the drips persisted through the darkness. He lay there alone, wondering if anyone else was having difficulty getting to sleep like he was.

Sure enough, he realised he wasn't the only one, when the whispering voice of Axel drifted through the night.

"Hey, Demyx, you awake?" he murmured. He was only lying next to his friend and so he didn't have to talk very loud.

"Yeah..." he replied. Not moving, not seeing any point as it was too dark to notice anyway. "Why?"

"Dunno, I guess I was just bored..."

After the brief exchange the dripping became audible again, and the serenity returned to the room. Everything seemed to be gone, all sounds apart from the drip vanished.

"...Demyx..." continued Axel, after getting bored of the quiet again.

"Yeah?"

Axel didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say. Well, he could think of a fair few things to say to Demyx, but none of them would pass his lips in any way, shape or form, not unless he'd had a considerable amount to drink.

"What is it?" pressed Demyx, not wanting the conversation to die out and the dripping to return.

"Oh, nothing much, I was just wondering... do you want to play a game?"

"What sort of game?" Demyx asked.

"I'm not sure, truth or dare?" the redhead suggested. The idea had been in his head for a while, yet he made it sound as though he had only just said it.

"Sure..." said Demyx, not really bothered what was being said, just as long as it was being said.

"Ok, truth or dare?" asked Demyx, getting the ball rolling and prompting Axel into his decision.

Axel took a moment to think about it. Umming and aahring while he did so, just so the sound remained. "Dare." He said finally.

Demyx pondered silently as to what dare he could force Axel to do that would end up with lots and lots of giggles. "I dare you to burn Zexion's hair, give it a singe!" he said.

Without even getting up, Axel waved his hand and the ends of Zexion's hair sparked, followed by several wisp's of smoke. They chuckled together before Axel turned to Demyx.

"What do you want? Truth or dare?"

"Dare" said Demyx simply

"I dare you to... use your water to make Xemnas think he wet himself!!!!"

"No way! If he found out he'd kill me!"

"Fine, do it to Xigbar then..." said Axel, in a compromising mood for once.

Demyx gave a reluctant sigh as he pulled back the sleeping bag. He slowly made his way over the sleeping forms all crammed into the spare room until he got to the targets bed. He quietly summoned a collection of water and lowered it into the sleeping bag before hopping back to his own bag.

Axel was laughing to himself as Demyx slid gracefully back into the warmth of his covers.

"O.K. your turn, truth or dare?"he asked.

Axel took a while to think of which one he would choose. After finally deciding, he spoke.

"Truth"

Demyx wasn't ready for this, he was working on a good dare that somehow involved Roxas' pants.

"Umm... I dunno, do you... love me?" he joked.

"...Yes." he said honestly.

...TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. 1b The Organization's Lovers

**The Organization's Lovers**

Demyx laughed the comment off, simply assuming it was a joke. Axel stared sincerely through the darkness at him, his eyes only just shining through the dimness. The melodious nocturne saw these eyes and stopped laughing almost immediately.

"You're not kidding are you?" he asked.

"Well, it is _**truth**_ or dare..." Axel stated, rolling over to face the ceiling so as not to see the utterly shocked expression on Demyx's face.

Demyx didn't know what to say, Axel's honest truth had taken him by surprise, that was a definite.

"Oh..." was all he could think of to reply with.

"That's all you can say? Oh?" Axel didn't know what he had done, why had he told him? He rolled back over and crawled towards his friend, dragging his body along the bedroom floor.

"Well, what do you expect me to say?" asked Demyx, rolling over to see the advancing Axel. "What are you..." Demyx couldn't finish the question, as a warm pair of lips pressed into his own before the last word.

Demyx pressed into the kiss, riding out the moment. Axel crawled on top of the other body, not breaking the lip-lock for one second.

Axel's body felt so warm as it brushed up against Demyx's skin. Every nerve tingled in both bodies, sending both of them into even wilder frenzies as they rubbed and groped, one on top of the other.

Axel's hand slinked down Demyx's chest, pausing slightly to circle his belly button for a moment before continuing on down to his pants. It tugged at the fabric, searching for a way in, while its owner continued to kiss and nibble.

Demyx gasped as he felt the warm skin touching his manhood, he struggled not to let out a yelp and wake up all the others in the room. Shivers pulsed through his body, every inch of him tingling with pleasure.

Never in his wildest dreams had Demyx thought this would ever happen to him, especially with Axel.

Axel slid down the others body, kissing and nibbling all the way down till he hit the target. He wrapped his lips around Demyx's now erect member and began to suck and lick down the length. Demyx found himself gasping again with pleasure, he felt his cheeks go bright red and his eyes flutter with the rush.

He thrust into Axel's face, overrun with the tingling sensation. It had been so long since Demyx had done anything like this, and he could feel himself drawing near. The redhead on top of him could tell this too, and began to draw out his movements, taking things much slower.

Still, it was too late. Demyx literally erupted into Axel's mouth, biting on his bottom lip to stifle a moan. The other held the fluid in his mouth, savouring the pleasure of what he had accomplished.

Slowly, Axel slid up Demyx's body, before connecting lips with him once more, sharing his own flavour.

Resting his chin on Demyx's chest, Axel looked up and sighed. "It's almost light, there's no point in going to sleep anymore, we may as well get up." He said, glancing towards the brightening window.

"I suppose, said Demyx."

And so they got up quietly, made coffee, made breakfast, and made out...

... the things a little bit of alcohol can do ...


	3. 2a Forgetfulnes

**Memories Lost**

What a party. Riku couldn't remember half of it, which means it must have been good. Well, at least the half he remembered was. He had just woken up on the floor of the living room, next to a sofa with horns, wings and a devil's tail painted on, as though intended to go around a body.

Ever since the whole business with Organization XIII, he, Sora, Roxas and Axel had gotten a place together and it was nothing but big parties, eating and sleeping.

Struggling to pull his trousers on, which for some reason were not on him and in the hallway, Riku stumbled into the Back room, where he found Axel, sprawled across the sofa, also half naked. At first, Riku began waking him up gently, but quickly got bored, and ended up leaping onto his uncovered torso!

"Uhhh! I'm up, I'm up!" moaned Axel through the arm of the sofa his head was burrowed into. After a short pause and sudden realisation that he was without a top, Axel crawled out from underneath Riku, found his shirt and put it on.

"Where's Roxas and Sora?" asked Riku, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawning loudly.

"Last time I saw them was in the living room, on the sofa. Are they not there anymore?"

"No" He replied. "Just some stuff painted on… where'd that come from?"

Axel let out a vacant giggle as he recalled the events of last night. He remembered seeing Roxas and Sora lying together after everyone had left, and he and Riku had decided to paint around them and take a picture. He then explained to the bewildered housemate what had happened.

"Oh yeah"

As Riku began to recall that part of the night, other parts flashed before his eyes. The memories were vague, he saw him and Axel painting the sofa, he saw Sora and Roxas dancing drunkerdly together, he saw him and Axel kissing…kissing? Had that really happened?

"You ok? You look kinda spooked…"

"Oh…I'm fine…how much, do you remember from last night?"

"Not much, I remember cards, and dancing…and…ummm…that's about it."

"Ok…Lets find the other two…"

Riku walked into the living room, trying not to make eye contact with Axel. He looked for anything of Sora's or Roxas' which might lead to where they were. Nothing in that room. It would probably be quicker if they just searched the rooms one by one, and judging by some of the things he remembered from last night, it would be wise to check the bedrooms.

Just as he thought, in Roxas' bedroom, laid the two boys, seemingly naked under the sheets. Riku blushed and felt a tang of jealousy when he saw them together, looking so happy. When Axel saw them, he felt exactly the same, he wished he'd gotten drunk enough to be allowed to do that without feeling weird.

Looking at the pair under the covers forced a memory of last night into Riku's head. At first it was misty, and in pieces, but then it began to clear. He saw Roxas and Sora dancing in their drunken state, and him and Axel painting the sofa, and then there was more.

After painting the sofa, Axel sprung up and began to talk.

"Well, that was fun, but what can we do now?" he asked, slightly slurring.

"I dunno…Cards?" thought Riku. Cards were always a good idea, they never got old. Good fun.

"Hmmm…Card's are boring…why don't we make them fun?"

"How?"

"We could play….Strip poker!"

Riku paused; he didn't know whether strip poker would be a good idea. He had the hots for Sora, and he wouldn't want to ruin what they had going, even if it was nothing more than a false hope.

"I dunno…I don't feel like I…" he stopped when he saw Sora and Roxas move. Sora started to whisper something in Roxas' ear, but Riku couldn't hear what he was saying from where he was sat. Then, the pair got up and began to walk off, when they got to the stairs, Roxas tripped, sending Sora falling on top of him.

Both of them giggled, and so did Axel and Riku. But then Sora moved down and began to kiss Roxas. This came as quite a shock to Riku forcing him to change his mind about the whole poker game.

"Alright, strip poker it is then…"

It didn't take long for Riku to get right down to his pants. He was rubbish at card games even when he wasn't drunk. Then again, Axel wasn't far behind. And it was very distracting with the continuous rhythmic thumping of the headboard upstairs.

"Full house beats your one pair! Take 'em off!" cheered Axel, eying his pants from across the sofa.

Riku was filled with nerves. Either because of the drinks, or because of the continuing removal of clothes, he was becoming more and more attracted to Axel. When he took of his shirt Riku felt his heart rate double and he almost let out a little gasp.

"Come on Riku! Not nervous are you?"

Riku continued to hesitate. He had no idea what he was going to do, whether to take his pants off and be naked in front of someone he had just started to have a thing about, or to stay clothed and disappoint him.

What scared him most was if he wouldn't be able to… 'keep it down'. That would be so embarrassing. Most of the night he'd been able to hide it by pulling his legs up, but if he had no pants on, that would just make things worse…

"I'll give you three seconds or I'm taking them off for you!" said Axel.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh wouldn't I? Clearly you misunderstand how drunk I am!...1…2…3…to late"

..TO BE CONTINUED..


	4. 2b Memory

**Memories Found**

Axel gently lunged forward and climbed over Riku, who leant back against the arm of the sofa, but couldn't move any further. Axel ran his hands over Riku's chest and then moved down slowly. When he got to his pants, he saw the bulge and Riku sank into embarrassment, just as he thought he would.

"Well well…look who's pleased to see me…" said Axel, not sounding too surprised or worried.

"Oh god…I'm sorry" said Riku, turning bright red.

Axel slowly slid back up to Riku's eye line and ran his hand along the boy's cheek.

"Sorry for what?" he said, as he began to rub Riku's pants.

Riku couldn't believe what was happening…it was mad, and it was amazing. On a list of things Riku least expected to happen, this would have been right at the top of the list. Thoughts filled his mind of Sora, and he began to hesitate.

He had become so used to the sound of the thumping upstairs; it came as a shock when he heard a loud moan from above. Hesitation gone.

Axel continued to rub as he moved in to kiss Riku. When their lips met, Riku couldn't help but push his Pelvis into Axel's tender caress. They continued to kiss, until Axel began to move down Riku's body. At first he traced a line down Riku's chest with his tongue and then he started to tenderly kiss around his belly button.

In a rush of desire, Riku pulled Axel up and began to kiss him passionately. He wrapped his arms around the red-head and rolled off of the sofa and onto the floor. There, he straddled his waist and held down his arms, pinning him to the ground.

While Axel was restrained, Riku moved in closer and began to nibble his ear softly. From there he moved down to his neck where he kissed and licked frantically.

This was all to much for Axel, who was getting more and more turned on by Riku's nibbling and finding it increasingly difficult to contain himself. He thrust himself forwards and ended up lying on top of Riku, between his spread legs.

He immediately began rubbing up against Riku while he bit and kissed at his chest. Their breathing got heavier and heavier and Riku ran his hand through Axel's hair, gently pushing him into his skin. He began to grab at Axel's back, softly scratching it.

Axel leapt up and pulled Riku over to the dining table where he feverently threw him down and began to pull his pants off. Once they were removed, he scrambled on top of Riku, who began to put his hands down the back of his pants. Gently he slid them down and off.

As Axel started to lift Riku's legs, the memory began to fade. At first things dimmed, then everything went blurry. The last thing Riku remembered was his and Axel's almost synchronized to-curling orgasms.

"Hey, Riku, you ok?" asked Axel, taking him by the arm. Riku looked at axels hand and then, with a sudden unknown confidence, to his face.

"How much do you actually remember of last night?...I mean really, all of it." Asked Riku, longing to be sure of no awkwardness, not that knowing Axel remembered would do that.

"I told you…Just like the sofa…" he hesitated.

"How Much!"

"I…I don't…"

"Do you remember…having sex last night?" Demanded Riku.

Axel was shocked for a second, but then dropped the façade. For a moment he looked at the floor, but then, almost as though it took great effort, he looked up into Riku's eyes.

"Yes, all of it" he mumbled.

"Well?" Riku began. "What does this mean?"

"What do you mean 'what does this mean'?" Axel asked.

"Well, what do we do now? What is this between us?"

"I don't…I don't want…"

Riku guessed where this was going…something like 'I don't want to stop being friends, but we can't do this…' and so on…

"I don't want this to stop." Finished Axel.

Riku put on his brave face to take the hit of what he thought was coming, but then realised what Axel had actually said.

"You…you what?

"I like you Riku. So I was wondering, we wouldn't want this to be nothing more than a drunken stand, I know I wouldn't. So, maybe we could…I dunno…"

"Yes?..."

"Go out…or something?" he stuttered.

Riku couldn't believe it. Within a space of 12 hours, he had not only fallen in love with someone, but gotten drunk with them, played strip poker with them, had sex with them on a table, and then been asked out by them. There was a pause as Riku took it all in, then he realised Axel was still waiting for a reply.

"I Do…I mean yes!"

"Easy there, I'm only asking you out, not asking you to marry me…yet."

Suddenly Riku leaped into Axel's arms and planted a great big kiss on his lips. They could have stayed there all day, but luckily they were disturbed by the sound of a panicked frenzy as Sora and Roxas realised they were in bed together.

"Oh God!" Cried Sora "What's going on!"

"We didn't…did we?"

"Oh yeah…you did…Sora was nearly moaning the house down, you two couldn't be any louder!" stated Axel jokingly. He leaned into Riku and whispered "Watch this, and play along"

He walked into the room and began "Although, I must admit Sora, you were louder when you did me!"

Riku saw what he was doing. Very funny, so he joined in.

"What? But…Sora…you told me you loved **me**! Was what we did nothing?"

Sora's look was that of complete and utter shock.

"I…I didn't! I wouldn't… no!"

"Well, just proves that you should be careful who you sleep with!" said Axel. He turned to leave and took Riku's hand, leaving Sora and Roxas to sort out their problems. Anyway, there was plenty cleaning up that wouldn't do itself.

"So then." Started Riku. "Are you going to be taking me out on any dates soon?"

"Of course I will…"

"Ooh…where?"

"Does my bed sound good?

"Most definitely" said Riku, plunging into another passionate kiss in his new lover's arms, the force knocking them onto the painted sofa.

"I love you" Sighed Riku.

"Love you too" Replied Axel.


End file.
